<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday wishes by daydreamwithyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903065">Birthday wishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwithyou/pseuds/daydreamwithyou'>daydreamwithyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luna Alvez 🌙 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Garvez, Married!Garvez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwithyou/pseuds/daydreamwithyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna intends to tell her parents what she wishes for her birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luna Alvez 🌙 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was Saturday and in a turn of events, Penelope had been called to work but only for a couple hours, in the meantime Luke stayed home with Luna and they both attempted to bathe Roxy, the result of that was all three of them wet as Roxy escaped from them and ran around the house, Sergio looked at them from a safe distance not wanting to get involved in the mess, Luke was convinced their cat was judging him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they finally succeeded in bathing Roxy, Luke made lunch for all of them and Penelope arrived to see her family sitting in the living room eating sandwiches and drinking lemonade they had made using their own lemons from the tree in their backyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy, you’re home!” Luna quickly ran to her mom and she received her with open arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, baby, how was your morning? Did you guys have a good time?” Penelope lifted Luna in her arms and kissed her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was great, we bathed Roxy and we played in the garden” She replied with a big smile on her face as Penelope walked to couch and sat in it, sitting Luna in her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy to hear that, now finish your lunch, Lu” Luke offered her a glass of lemonade, she had texted earlier letting him know that she had lunch during her work meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello babe, how was work? Was there a problem?” Luke questioned slightly worried as to why she was called on a Saturday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope shook her head “It was just an impromptu meeting we needed to have with one of the big bosses because he was in town, they reassured us it was a one time occasion and I hope they’re not lying” She sipped on her lemonade “Wow, you guys, the lemonade is delicious”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s more in the fridge if you want, mommy” Luna offered as she hurried to eat her lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow down there, Luna” Luke asked her and though the little girl slowed down, she still seemed anxious to finish her sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s got you in a hurry, miss?” Penelope asked as she stole a frie from Luke’s plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to tell you something” Penelope looked at her husband with narrowed eyes to what he shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what their daughter was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m done! Can I show you now?” She pleaded with big eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go and brush your teeth and then you can show us” Luna nodded and hopped through the hallway with Roxy following closely behind, the two were inseparable since Luna had been born.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope turned to see Luke with wide eyes and a smirk “What do you think it’s going on that little mind of hers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know but I’m scared” He finally leaned closer to her and pecked her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed “I just hope she hasn’t changed her mind about her birthday party, after begging us to throw a Roxy themed party I would hate to not use all the stuff we already got”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You insisted on printing a million stickers with Roxy’s face” Luke joked and threw his arm around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe she’s turning five already! I’m so emotional” Penelope confessed to him and he kissed her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sighed “I know, I can’t believe how big she is” As if on cue Luna and Roxy came back and to both, she looked five feet tall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I talked to my friend Kelly and she told me about the Birthday fairy” Both of her parents looked confused but not that shocked, sometimes Luna and her friends came up with the funniest ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did she say about the Birthday fairy?” Penelope signaled her to come closer to them and then they noticed Luna was holding something, Luke placed his almost five year old on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you can ask for a birthday wish, it’s like Santa” Luke was starting to get nervous as to what she was gonna ask, mostly because he knew he would do everything and anything to get it for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and what’s that you got here?” He asked Luna and she showed a piece of paper folded in half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made a letter like I do for Santa” She opened it and gave it to him, there were random letters, a drawing and her name because she had learned to write it recently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope tried to guess what her daughter asked for but failed to decipher her letter “Can you read it for us, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear Birthday fairy, I hope you are doing okay, I’m turning five next month” She looked hesitantly to her parents as if asking if she had that part correct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, princess” Luke winked and Penelope took another sip of her lemonade and listened to her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I would like a baby brother” Her mom almost choked on her drink and her dad’s eyes shot open but laughed soundly “Mommy, are you ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Lu, I’m fine” Before her parents knew what to say she continued “reading”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love all my cousins so much but I really like to play with Michael but he’s not my brother, he is Henry’s little brother and I want one too so I can play all the time with him, thank you very much, Luna Grace Alvez” She finished and Luke had a huge grin on his face while Penelope looked terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke decided to have the conversation seeing his wife was still figuring out what to say “Lune, sweetheart, baby brothers take more than a month to arrive” Luna scrunched her nose and looked exactly like her mom whenever she did that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, I can wait two months, you can help me mark down the days like we do for my birthday and Christmas” When she finished, she yawned as she was used to take an afternoon nap and that’s when Penelope saw her way out of the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, it’s time to take a nap, come on” Luna didn’t fight her mom and quickly linked her arms around her daddy’s neck so he could carry her to her bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A good twenty minutes later Luke returned to find Penelope sitting in the same exact spot with the same worried look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really wasn’t expecting that” She confessed as she removed her glasses and leaned her head on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was surprised for a second but kind of saw it coming” Penelope glared at him with suspicion in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you put her up to this, Alvez?” He laughed and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean I didn’t expect it today but all of her cousins have siblings, I thought the idea would appear in her head sooner or later” She massaged her temples “Wow, is it that bad to have my children?” Once again Penelope glared at him and he swore she would throw him something “I’m kidding, I’m honestly kidding, what do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I always pictured her as an only child, us as a party of five, dad, mom, daughter of our dreams, dog child, cat child” She extended her hand so Luke would sit beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, then we’ll talk to her about it, we’ll find a way” As ever Luke was supportive of her and Penelope felt both thankful but also uncertain, he had a say in the decisions of their family as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” She looked at him and saw a hint of worry in his eyes “Come on, babe, be honest”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I wouldn’t mind becoming a party of six but I wouldn’t even think about it if it’s something you don’t truly want” He shot her a smile, Penelope placed a hand on his cheek and he leaned into her touch “I mean it, Pen”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope sighed “The truth is I’m scared, I’m just getting the hang of being a mom of one, and she’s almost five” Her eyebrows were raised and her eyes were wide open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, it’s about learning, I don’t know how to be a dad of two either, I mean, remember how much we called JJ, Matt and Derek because we had no idea of what we were doing? And now, look at us, she’s turning into a wonderful tiny human who cares for people and animals and insects and plants, you should’ve seen her talking to the lemon tree about how we were taking the lemons so he could grow more” Luke recalled the moment and held Penelope’s hand, and Penelope thought that her daughter would make an amazing big sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She cares for non living objects as well, the other day you were in Phoenix, she accidently stepped on one of my pens and cried because she had broke it” Luna’s ability to care for others was always something that amazed everyone who knew her and it made both of them really proud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you gonna think about it?” Luke asked wishing she’d say yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I have to think about it” She saw his face fell and explained herself “I mean, you’re right, I remember how scared I felt when our sweet Luna was born, and I still get scared, I mean she keeps growing up and the next thing we know we’ll be parents to a teenager and as sweet as she can be, she’s also stubborn and determined, just imagine…” Luke cut her off as he looked pale now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t go there, she’s my sweet little girl who asks permission to pick flowers not to go on dates or parties and I’d like to think that’s the way it will always be” She smiled seeing him so reluctant about thinking what the future would look like in another ten years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok but if I agree can we already start talking about names? I love talking about baby names” She wondered with excitement on her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather go straight into baby making” He suggested as he eyed her in a very suggestive way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, you always have the best ideas, after all Luna’s nap just started” She smiled and let him lead both of them to their bedroom.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>